


Timber

by Freckledbun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Choking, Fisting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster porn, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledbun/pseuds/Freckledbun
Summary: Amamiya Ren gets a little more than he bargains for when confronted by Akechi. Will he survive his confrontation with Loki? PWP Ren and Loki.





	Timber

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote monster porn! I wrote this for Zippy's birthday in January and never posted it. It's technically part of House of Wolves, like most of my fics, but I gave up saving stuff for the right moment with that. I couldn't hold off posting it any longer, so I hope you enjoy it!

“I see you’ve met my true Persona, Joker,” Akechi said with a wide, pleased smile.

Loki, the specter in question, had Ren pinned by his neck to the support beam in the subway tunnel they were all in. His thin, lizard-like fingers wrapped all the way around the human’s neck and the tips of his claws dug in, breaking the skin. He had lifted Ren from the ground to bring him to “eye” level and just leaned in close, breathing hot, foul air in his face as his captive struggled to keep breathing. Akechi stood back a few step from them, satisfied to catch Joker off guard and appreciating the compromised position he’d been put into.

“No. I have no idea,” Ren said sarcastically through labored breaths. He rolled his eyes as his feet dangled in the air helplessly. “What do you want, Akechi?”

“Oh nothing~” Akechi sang, rocking back on his heels with an innocent smirk. He was bored. Break stuck in Mementos for all eternity was boring. It was Ren’s fault for ruining his plans, so he decided with all his newfound free time, he wanted to repay Joker in full for his kindness. “Do you remember that night we spent together?”

“Vaguely,” Ren lied. He remembered perfectly; the way Akechi’s lips felt, how he smelled like the coffee they had shared, how he moaned as Ren thrust into him. He remembered his heart feeling full, despite how empty it felt now, drained from Akechi’s betrayal. “Not really. Why?”

“Oh. Well while you were sleeping, I observed something interesting,” Akechi started.

Ren furrowed his eyebrows and tried to remember. Usually his dreams consisted of visions of the Velvet Room, so he tried to recall what happened the night he fucked Akechi. Suddenly, realization dawned on his face. Arsene had paid him a visit. They knew Akechi was bad news and Ren fucked him anyway, so he and Arsene had a confrontation with regards to that. It ended in something with less words and more moans, as things tended to end when Ren was involved. Uh-oh. How much had Akechi heard?

“Aha, I see it’s coming back to you,” Akechi pointed. Ren reached up for his mask but Loki immediately grabbed his wrist with his free hand and bent it back until Ren was hissing, lingering just before the breaking point. “Oh come now; none of that. We’re having fun, Joker. Don’t ruin it with violence. Loki won’t hurt you if you’re civil. Scout’s honor.”

Ren just scowled and stopped resisting. He had trouble looking at Akechi with Loki’s…was that his face? ...with the shape that seemed to be Loki’s face all in his business. “What did you hear?” Ren asked hoarsely, deciding to get Akechi back into his stupid speech. The faster they got through his diatribe, the better.

“You seemed to be having an inappropriate dream,” Akechi paused, “About Arsene?”

“Yes,” Ren admitted dryly, veins chilling.

“Does that do it for you?” Akechi wondered with a mocking laugh.

“Oh yeah,” he answered smugly. He now understood what Akechi wanted and found it hilarious. If he thought this would be torture, he was about to learn a thing or two about his rival. Ren reached out swiftly with his free hand before Loki could react. He grabbed his striped eyestalk to pull him forward and press his lips against the red thing that seemed to be his unending smile. He heard Akechi gasp in surprised and smirked to himself.

Loki’s red stripe was surprisingly actually his mouth. It widened to reveal two rows of sharp fangs. They separated and he gripped Joker tighter to keep him in place as a long, thick, black tongue emerged from his maw and slithered all over Joker’s face, leaving a slime trail on his skin as it caressed his cheek. Ren shuddered.

“Oh look. He likes you,” Akechi commented, feeling like he got the upper hand back. 

Horrible as this was, Ren prided himself on a few things. The first was that he could fuck anything, and the second was that he could escalate more than anyone if he wanted. The third thing was that he could finish the Big Bang Burger challenge in under and hour, but that wasn’t relevant in this situation; or was it? Akechi was testing his pride and sense of self, but Ren wasn’t about to take it lying down, figuratively, as he’d probably have to lie down and take something or another soon.

With a determined glare at Akechi, Ren maintained direct eye contact as he casually opened his mouth wide and licked the gelatinous tentacle exploring his face. It tasted like death itself and made Ren black out for a moment, but he got what he wanted: escalation. Loki slithered his tongue into the hole that had opened for him, pushing it down Joker’s throat. The thief struggled involuntarily and couldn’t help but gag as it just kept going, pulsing in him, warm and gooey. The awful taste make his head buzz, made it easier to let more of him in, contrary to what logic would dictate about bad-tasting fluids. It made him feel numb and weak.

Loki dropped Joker’s arm and it fell limply to his side. He kept him suspended and pressed to the beam as he fucked his mouth with his thick tongue, sucking the life out of him. The monster let off a devilish laugh and stroked Joker’s hair teasingly. He plucked the mask off his face and discarded it behind him at Akechi’s feet, revealing the tears in the corner of Joker’s eyes.

“Just let me know if this is too much for you,” Akechi called out pleasantly.

Ren growled and shut his eyes, letting out a loud, pleasured moan. He had just needed a second to adjust that was all. He could hear Akechi scoff, even over Loki’s snickering. His skin felt warm and tingly and he knew that awful slime was some sort of drug, but that just made it easier for him. He leaned in to the sensation and whined for Loki, reaching up to weakly cup the side of his face lovingly. He heard a voice ring in his head.

“Look at you,” Loki’s voice was sickly sweet, like his acid spit, “You would willingly become my puppet?” Ren could only grunt in affirmation. “Ha! How depraved and vile. Humans disgust me, but you are so interesting. I’ll give you what you desire then, Ren Amamiya.” Loki abruptly dropped Joker, letting him fall to the ground in a heap. His tongue was pulled out of its person sheath and hung from his mouth like a sloppy dog’s.

Ren crumpled on the floor, choking on air and gagging as he struggled to regain himself. Despite everything, he was pretty horny in anticipation. He wanted Akechi’s true self to just destroy him. Akechi certainly wasn’t counting on that his target would enjoy the torment.

Akechi actually scoffed in disgust as he watched Joker lick his lips. “What did he say to you?” he wondered with narrowed eye.

Ren sat up a little and bit his lip lustily at Akechi. “Come here.” He ignored his question and started to crawl towards him, having a fun idea. A two for one deal sounded nice. “I’m going to blow you so hard you’re going to die a second time.” Oh. That sort of made him sad suddenly, but he decided to shrug it off and focus on the prize. Conceal don’t feel, Joker.

“What? No. Cut it out,” Akechi hissed as Joker grabbed at his legs. “Loki!”

Loki chuckled and slurped his tongue back into his face hole. He clambered over, hooves clacking for the short distance it took to close the gap between them. He grabbed Joker’s hair and pulled his head back painfully, the boy looking up at him in a lusty haze. He pushed him down and stepped on his back to hold him there, making him squirm. His secretions had affected Joker perfectly. He’d get off to his own arm being ripped off now. “You don’t want to play, Akechi?” he wondered without moving his mouth.

Akechi grunted and stared at Joker as he panted softly from the feeling of being trampled. Ren stared back at him like he was going to eat him. He wouldn’t admit it, but he knew Loki could do this from experience. He also wouldn’t admit he had liked it. Maybe he was jealous that Joker could be so free and open about his disgusting desires. He had wanted to punk him and that clearly wasn’t working, but maybe he could at least still get something out of it. “Fine,” he hissed with a sneer. He took a seat on one of the benches on the train platform and looked at Joker expectantly. “Go ahead then. “Suck my dick so hard [I] die.”” He mocked.

Loki let his hoof up and as Joker started to rise to his hands and knees, he stepped on him again, flattening him to the floor, making him whine desperately. The trickster god snickered as Joker pushed himself back up, straining against the golden foot digging into his back. He took a couple deep breaths, putting all his strength into a big push, but Loki released his foot again at that exact moment, sending Joker stumbling forward. He landed on his knees in front of Akechi. Ren looked up at him as if he lit the sun. Akechi stared back at him coldly but his lips slowly curled up as he gathered his thoughts.

“Don’t use your hands. If you’re really that good, you don’t need them,” Akechi challenged him.

“Fine,” Ren said with a shrug and made a point to clasp his hands behind his back. He licked his lips and leaned in to Akechi’s crotch to find his zipper and yank it down with his teeth. Akechi was right he didn’t need hands.

Loki, not to be left out, crouched down over Joker. He bit down on his neck, basically getting his shoulder too with his huge, claw-toothed grin. He ripped into his coat and drew blood, making Joker hiss and his breath hitch. His gooey tongue lapped at the blood, the spit sizzling against the fabric it came into contact with, burning it away. His slime was apparently corrosive to non-organic matter. He licked at the blood and grabbed Joker’s arms in one of his hands, holding him in place just as Akechi had wanted.

Ren’s head swam as Akechi pet his hair, helping him just once by freeing his dick from his bad-guy outfit. His erection lay lovingly against Joker’s face, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“I wonder if you can concentrate like this. Are you really that good?” Akechi mused.

Ren squinted and turned his head to lick at Akechi’s shaft gently, feeling him tense up. “I can suck any dick, any time,” he said with his rebellious, nasty-crime-boy tone. It made Akechi laugh.

“How crude,” the detective said, leaning back to enjoy himself, resting his arm against the back of the bench. He gave Joker’s fluffy tresses a light tug. “Get on with it then.”

He didn’t have to tell Ren twice. He licked up his shaft again and took his head into his warm, wet mouth, still numb from Loki’s poison. It made Akechi taste delicious; addictively so. Ren couldn’t get enough as he circled his tongue around the tip, cleaning up the pre-cum as fast as Akechi could make it. He wanted to milk him dry until they both passed out or died.

The trickster god that grasped Joker took his chance to slide his free hand down the back of Ren’s leather pants, rubbing his sticky claw over his hole teasingly, making the boy twitch. He snickered and flexed his digit into Joker and his captive whined loudly, but muffled by the dick filling his mouth. He caressed Joker’s ass gently as his ridged finger explored inside of him, scraping ever so delicately over every stop that would make him twitch and wriggle in his grasp. He made sure to hold his arms tight enough to keep him up on his knees, but Joker’s muscles strained from the lack of actual support.

Ren, for all the pain he could be in, felt a surge of pleasure from every scrape and cut. He wanted Loki to utterly destroy him. He didn’t really need the fancy demonic drugging to feel that way about rough sex, so the extra stimulation wasn’t against his desires; it was just that much better for him. As he let Loki finger him, scraping his ass cheeks till they bled, he took Akechi’s entire dick into his mouth and sucked hard. He smiled to himself as he ripped a groan from Akechi’s lips and the detective yanked on his hair. He winced and sucked harder in retaliation, moaning as Loki slid in a second finger. The demon’s long digits spread him with a scissoring motion, stretching his hole out. He felt that huge tongue slithering all over his neck and down the back of his shirt, warming his tingling skin and dissolving more of his clothing. He shook and whined.

Akechi yanked Joker’s hair to get him to look up at him as he devoured his penis. They locked eyes and Ren lost it, releasing prematurely into his pants with a deep shudder. He didn’t miss a beat or seem to feel any shame as he continued to pleasure Akechi. That wasn’t going to be enough. He needed even more.

“You’re disgusting,” Akechi chided with a breathy laugh. He shut up really fast as Joker sucked hard on his tip, rolling his tongue skillfully in the slit, running it all over his member as Joker bobbed his head faster and with more purpose. Akechi tilted his head back and sighed in pleasure. He couldn’t concentrate or keep watching Joker being defiled by his persona, much to his chagrin. He had no idea how his rival still had any wits about him, but that just meant he could make things worse. He moaned Ren’s name and gave no warning as he bucked into his mouth, shooting his seed down his throat.

Joker spluttered but kept pace and continued to bob his head through the turbulence, swallowing every last drop of Akechi’s orgasm. He kept licking to clean him off, making Akechi twitch and squirm until he screamed and yanked him off. He caught a glimpse of Akechi looking like he was going to cry and almost came again. Ren laughed maniacally as Akechi shoved him away, further into Loki’s grasps.

The demon wasted no time in pushing Joker’s chest to the floor, bashing his head into the concrete covered in Mementos’ sinew. He felt a warm pool of liquid forming around his face and knew he’d been injured, but all he felt was waves of pleasure. He shut his eyes and leaned into Loki’s fingers, humming.

“He’s gone crazy,” Akechi commented as he tucked his dick back into his pants. He stared at his rival, ass in the air, arms pinned behind him, moaning and needy as if he was lost and not coming back ever. He scoffed and started to laugh. “Loki, don’t stop, even if he begs. If he wants this so bad, I want him to never want anything else again.” He smirked. If Joker’s theory was that you can’t rape the willing, then Akechi would ruin all other sex for him instead, an even more fitting revenge.

Loki cackled and pulled his long fingers out, scraping his claws against his walls as he did, letting Joker drop his hips. He boy whined childishly and opened his eyes to find out why he was disconnected from his spikey lover. Loki didn’t leave him guessing long as he let his arms go and pulled his torn jacket off his limp limbs. He tossed it onto Akechi who sneered and dumped the soiled coat on the floor, crossing his arms to keep watching the show. His persona had revealed Joker’s ripped sleeveless shirt and his bloody neck and shoulders. He looked a little like a wild animal had attacked him. That drug was very strong to keep him wanting after all that. Akechi was rather impressed with the extent of the damage.

Not satisfied yet, Loki flipped his puppet over onto his back and Akechi could now see the cut running down the side of Ren’s head. It looked pretty bad and was already dirty, so it was too bad for him the cognitive wounds would probably carry over into the real world. If he lived, he’d be nursing an infection for a while. Ren also didn’t really seem to care, as he was so spaced out, he didn’t react at all to Loki clawing his pants clean off. Akechi smiled fondly at the messy boy near his feet. He liked this scene a whole lot. He got off his ass to sit next to Ren and grabbed his limp hands, snickering.

“How did someone like you ever become the leader of anything?” Akechi wondered playfully. He grabbed one of Loki’s long red braids and wrapped it around Joker’s wrists, tying his hands together tightly. “You let this happen. You could have fought back but you always just give in to the desires of everyone around you. You think I, of all people, wouldn’t notice? You are just like me after all, desperate for affection. Well. You have it now. Is this what you wanted?” he cooed as Joker watched him in a lust filled haze.

“Yes,” Ren answered honestly. Akechi was right. He wanted attention and to be liked. He just appreciated it when he got it in a way that Akechi never did. Akechi never had friends; he had fans. He gave himself away and got nothing but hollow praise in return, a fake love that meant nothing. Ren knew how to be happy and he knew when winning mattered. He wished he could get his rival to understand that, but it was far too late for that. He’d just take what he could get. He’d take Loki and Akechi’s demented desires and the drug-filled orgasms and he’d love Akechi just the way he was, because he would never change. The murderous detective just stuck his fingers in Ren’s mouth and he sucked on them delicately, obeying his every whim, even as he heard Akechi scoff.

“Loki,” Akechi said darkly, partially understanding the underlying insult of Joker’s one word reply, “please go on.”

Ren looked up to see something he wasn’t quite expecting. Loki tilted his head back and a slit in his neck opened up to reveal another set of horrible teeth and a big, sloppy, black tongue flopped out the side, draping over his neck and pulsing with his heartbeat. So more places had mouths than he had expected. That was vaguely gross, but he wanted more of that feel good acid dripping from his teeth. Ren spread his legs without being asked to.

When Loki dipped down, about a hundred eyeballs of various sizes opened up on his striped stalks and they all looked right at Ren. The boy took a pause and noticed Akechi shudder. After a moment he decided he still wanted to fuck it and went back to happily sucking off Akechi’s fingers, lapping at the tips suggestively. Akechi just sneered and put more fingers in his mouth in response. Ren hummed, happy to take more and glanced up at his rival serenely. Akechi seemed disgusted with him, but he didn’t care.

The next thing Loki had planned was to wrap his first tongue around Joker's raging erection, engulfing it in hot, wet goo; pulsing and swirling what basically counted as another limb around his dick roughly. Going from zero to a hundred like that made Joker moan loudly around Akechi’s fingers. He was unable to throw his head back and just strained against the bindings around his wrists. He arched up and practically screamed as Loki used his neck-mouth to slither his second, thick tongue into his ass. He scraped his heels against the ground and saw stars; Akechi holding his mouth open by force now to keep him from biting his hand.

Akechi just grabbed his fingers back and let Joker squirm and sob as he tried desperately to grab at Akechi’s leg and get more from him. The detective scoffed. “Loki’s …juices work different on everyone. It’s funny that this is how it affects you.” He grinned as Joker just whined loudly, those tentacles working him over, squirming ruthlessly inside him. “How is it then, mister “I can suck every dick?” Have you finally decided you could have too much of a good thing?”

Loki found Joker’s prostate and he moaned so loud and stretched out so hard that he thought he might die. He came again, hard, bucking into the tendril around him. Loki lapped up his seed and didn’t let up for a second, taking advantage of his sensitivity. His eyestalks slithered up his torn shirt, rubbing egg-shaped jelly eyes on his stomach, circled his nipples playfully, making his skin tingle in a different way than the spit. How many of Loki’s secretions did weird shit like that? Ren cried in blissful agony and panted, trying to endure it, but he was getting way too over stimulated.

And just like that, Loki stopped. He wrapped the tongue painfully around Joker’s penis, stopping the blood flow. His neck-tongue kept his ass full but ceased its ministrations. His eyestalks pinned him to the floor, holding him in place. Loki chuckled at Ren’s whining and Akechi joined in for the laugh.

“You don’t get to orgasm again until I say so,” Loki announced through whatever telepathy he had going on.

Akechi got to his knees to remove the bottom half of his stripy outfit, removing the pants to reveal his new erection. He decided to take advantage of Loki’s plan to edge Joker to death. “Do you mind?” he asked Joker politely, even though they both knew he’d do as he pleased anyway. He just liked hearing his captive enthusiastically submitting to him.

“Go right ahead,” Ren said, shakily trying his best to sound suave, or at the very least, keep his voice straight. “Please sit on my face.” He stared at Akechi’s crotch like it was made of gold.

“Heh. All right, if you insist.” Akechi moved to kneel with a knee on either side of Ren’s head as he faced Loki. He skillfully lowered himself down so as not to suffocate his rival just yet.

Ren, a true hero, dove right in. He licked all the way up, perineum to asshole, desperately going at it. He hoped his vigor would make Loki happy, trying his hardest to please the prince as his filthy royal throne as well. He circled his tongue around the outer area of the hole, feeling Akechi twitch over him. He sucked and nibbled at his skin, teasing him until he growled. Then he dipped his tongue inside, curling it skillfully. He didn’t have a whole, prehensile tentacle like the one Loki had currently pulsing too gently for anything to matter in his own asshole; however, he was pretty good at what he did with his own equipment.

As he pleasured Akechi, Loki rewarded him by flicking the tip of his tongue against Ren’s prostate, making him whine and tense, keeping his other tongue’s grip on his dick firm and unmoving.

Akechi sighed in contentment and grabbed the braid tying Ren’s wrists and used it like a leash to pull his hands to his own penis. Ren got the hint and carefully wrapped his fingers around Akechi’s member to fondle him. As he paid lip service to his behind, he stroked Akechi and rubbed his thumb in circles around the tip. He rubbed him all over and massaged his balls with angelic dexterity. He must have gained these skills from all that lock pick and smoke bomb making. Akechi groaned, low and long, feeling satisfied and as relaxed as one could be with their calves on fire.

While the boys played “let’s lick each other’s pussies,” Loki grew bored and inserted one of his fingers into Ren past the seal of his tongue. He started to slither the tendril around again, heating his puppet back up and slipped in a second digit, stretching him even further than before. Ren groaned but was too lost in showering Akechi in affection to notice as Loki put in a third finger. His tongue was thick but squishy, so Ren was well accommodated. His claws opened fresh wounds for his juices to seep into, slowly turning each cell of Ren’s into ones that belonged to Loki and only existed to be pleasured. Ren wanted to be his puppet, agreed to it, and Loki was going to take what he wanted as well in that arrangement.

Ren was starting to lose himself. He wasn’t sure where Joker the Phantom Thief ended and where Loki and Akechi’s sex addicted, slut puppet began. Just as he started to space out, he felt suddenly empty as Loki slithered his tongue out of his ass. He whined but didn’t have to wait long for the demon pumped his fingers out once and as he went back in, he curled his fingers into his palm, cruelly, filling him back up with his whole fist.

Time stood still as Ren tried to heave in a deep breath. He heard a train whizzing by their platform; dozens, if not hundreds of shadows getting a front row glance at the trickster god Loki pausing with his fist in the ass of the shadow killer himself, Joker, as the infamous Black Mask straddled his face. The still could be compared to a Renaissance painting. It was a real sight to behold and Loki laughed darkly and pushed his arm in further. Joker would have cried out, but Akechi returned to attention as the last train car disappeared down the mouth of the tunnel. He stopped his rival from making another peep by full on sitting on him, cutting off his airways, and he laughed along with Loki.

Determined to finish what he started or die trying, Joker returned to his task of exploring inside Akechi with his own tongue and jerking him off with his tied hands. He felt like Loki was going to turn him inside out as he thrust his arm into him, but it still somehow made his brain swim in the pleasure pool.

Ren knew Akechi was close to getting off as he pressed his ass down harder, but that was just about his limit. Akechi tossed his head back and moaned deeply. His legs spasmed as he came into Joker’s hands and all over his shirt, spilling his angelic seed to completion with a heavy, contented sigh. The boy looked at his persona and they synched up. As Akechi rolled off Ren’s face to let him get some precious air back into his shriveled lungs, Loki unraveled his main tongue’s tight grip on Ren’s dick.

It didn’t take more than another pump of Loki’s fist and slither of his mouth tendril to have Ren screaming as he gasped for air, bucking up desperately to release again. It was painful and his vision went black, not returning until he was done. He was left spent on the floor, panting to get his heart rate to come down, shivering as his sweat cooled on his skin.

Loki sat up; slurping his tongues back up into their homes and smirked with both mouths. He pulled his fist out of Joker, politely shifting his hand into a more conical shape for ease. He opened his fingers back up to stretch them unnaturally. Joker winced but didn’t do much otherwise. Akechi couldn’t help but laugh at him. Loki didn’t look at him as he pushed himself to his feet. He pulled on his braid, hoisting Joker into the air, dangling him by his arms so that his feet could barely scrape the ground. “I’m not through with you.”

Ren was tired and sore, but he was nothing if not persistent. His biggest character flaw was that he never knew when to quit. He stared at the monster in front of him and nodded, agreeing to whatever else was in store for him. Loki pulled his arms over his head so that Ren rested on his shoulders, hands tied there. The monster grabbed his thighs and Ren understood what was happening. He turned his head, wondering what the dick might look like, but Loki wanted his full attention. He shoved his tongue back down his throat, wrapping the second one around his neck. Both prehensile tentacles squirmed around, making Ren feel hot again. He moaned around the tendril and pressed himself closer, obsessed with the sensations happening to him.

Maybe he didn’t get to know what Loki’s dick looked like, but he sure felt it. Ren needed no extra lubrication due to all the earlier activities. As it was inserted he tingled all over. No human dick felt like that; not even Arsene’s did. It was big, but it wasn’t just that. It had some sort of indiscernible shape and somehow fit into Joker perfectly, filling every crevasse. He melted into Loki’s grasp and let him have him completely.

The trickster god didn’t need much, but their connection felt like it last an eternity and was over all too fast. He thrust his magical shape-shifting dick into his puppet with ease, making unholy noises and growling when he grew close to satisfaction. He shot his massive load into Joker’s back and mouth. The limp human squirmed as he realized the tongue was pouring liquid down his throat as well. The second mouth kept him firmly in place though. He made him swallow and choke down everything. Did he have two dicks? Was his tongue another phallus? Who could actually really say?

When he was done, Loki’s braid unraveled itself from Joker’s wrists and his scary dick went back into hiding where it came from. He untangled himself from the boy’s throat and dumped him unceremoniously on the ground, dropping him several feet. Joker landed with a sick thud and he rolled to his side to cough up gooey black liquid as it leaked out of his ass as well. Seriously, was Loki’s tongue a second penis?

Before the boy choking a pool of magic jizz could ask, Loki vanished, leaving Ren alone with Akechi, whom he had forgotten about. He was too spent to move. He wondered vaguely if Akechi planned to kill him now.

“Well,” Akechi said, breaking the silence. “It’s been fun.”

Joker glanced up at him, a literal cum dumpster looking up at the garbage boy himself. When he spoke, his voice was raspy. “Yeah.” He couldn’t say more, even to plead for his life.

“I’ll see you next time then,” Akechi grinned darkly at him.

“Wh—“

“I’m sure you’re confused. I could kill you right now, yes, but then I’d really be alone. I know you’re all I have, Joker. I’m not that stupid. But could you really go back and live normally now? After all that?”

Ren frowned. He didn’t say anything. They both knew Akechi was right.

“I thought so. So. Next time then?” Akechi chirped gleefully.

“Yeah,” Ren repeated.

“It’ll be when you least expect it. Every time you come here, you’ll get wet with anticipation,” he taunted, making his rival’s skin crawl. “Oh and you know what?”

“Mn?” Ren grunted.

“I still have another persona,” Akechi reminded him and left him alone with that thought, walking off to head back up to wherever he was staying. Joker couldn’t get up quite yet and ended up just blacking out on the platform. Luckily, no shadows would come for him there and find a pantless crusader skinny-dipping in a pool of cum.

Ren startled awake, violently throwing the covers that were on him. He was in his own bed. He blinked and paused to catch his breath.

“That was some dream you were having,” Akira said with a snicker from over on the couch. He seemed to have decided cuddling was out of the question that night for whatever reason.

“Wait. Dream?” Aw… He sighed and flopped back down in bed. “Dammit.”

Akira frowned and got up to walk over, hovering over his bedside. “Sorry. Maybe Akechi is out there somewhere still; Akechi and Loki’s magical demon cock.” He snickered and Ren smacked his legs, making him flinch. “Ow hey!”

“I regret telling you about Arsene,” Ren scowled at the shadow.

“I can read your thoughts. It’s all you ever think about. You need help. Just sayin.” Akira shrugged at the dirty look he was given. He crawled back into bed to hug Ren, his human counterpart, wrapping himself around him. “Sorry. I miss him too.” They both drifted off to sleep, Morgana too disgusted by Ren’s dreaming to come back near them any time soon.

***

A few weeks later, Akira found himself waking up on a safe room bench on one of the Mementos platforms, Joker nowhere near him. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Why was he alone? That made no sense. He sat up and found Akechi sitting across from him, looking devious. Was this one of Ren’s creepy wet dreams he was caught up in? 

“I told you I’d see you again when you least expected it,” Akechi said darkly.

“Uh…” No? Oh. Had he said that to Ren? Wait. Was that all real then? Oh boy.

“Hm? Oh. You must be the other one.” Akechi stood up. “You’re the filthy little shadow making Joker seem likeable, right?” Akira just nodded slowly, staring up at him with wide eyes. “Should I kill you and liberate your human counterpart from his burdens?”

“I know what you and Loki did to Ren,” Akira declared, giving Akechi pause. “If you are so desperate for attention, isn’t two of us better than one?” He stood up and draped his arms over Akechi’s shoulders, the boy flinching from the sudden physical contact. He whispered in his ear hotly, making him blush and glare at the wall. “We could both be your puppets,” he quoted Loki’s pet name.

Akechi shoved him back down and put a hand on his mask. “You’re asking for this.” Akira nodded, licking his lips. Akechi laughed darkly, finding how these boys could always surprise him to be truly hilarious. He wasn’t really sure who was evening winning anymore. At this point, maybe they could call it a tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you got this far!
> 
> That's it. It's just porn. See you later!


End file.
